epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Ant-Man vs Captain Olimar - 115 Rap Battles Reborn
Here it is. The wait is over. 115 Rap Battles is being reborn. This is the first episode. This battle features the diminutive doctor'' Ant-Man versus the small space explorer from the ''Pikmen ''series ''Captain Olimar ''to determine who is the best shrinking explorer. Let's do it!!!! 'Cast: Zach Sherwin as Hank Pym Nice Peter as Scott Lang EpicLLOYD as Olimar Some animator as the Pikmen/Insects Jon Na as Alph '''Beat: Beat - Allrounda - Goham Instrumental 'Battle:' ''115 RAP BATTLES!!!! (REBORN!!!!) 'OLIMAR!!!!' VS.... ANT-MAN!!!!!!!!! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!! ''(starts at 0:21) Pym: ' ''(looking up from his work) ''Well, Great SCOTT! '''Scott: ' Huh? 'Pym: ' Lang! Looks like a specimen escaped! Put on a helmet and is tyring to win the special space race! He likes to call himself "captain" and control fruit-like creatures? Let us give a little taste of our OWN vicious scientific feature... (Puts on Ant-Man helmet and shrinks down) Let me call up Nintendo cause' I'm Nin-ticked OFF! (Punches an ant farm behind him, cracking the glass) Who would've thought they'd publish the big Marvel of all rip-offs! We're physics geniuses! YOU? I don't know where to begin! You shouldn't be here, Neil NOT-Strong! For battling, they pick-men! '''Lang: Ooh. (starts at 0:41) Olimar: (blows whistle) They pick MEN? All I see are two ANTS. Watch me BLAST em' with rocketeering rhymes! Alph: (falls from above) Yeah, they don't stand a chance! Olimar: You two may have some wierd "powers' but you still don't understand, that nowadays: you're basically Marvel's version of AQUAMAN . How can two Mini-Me's step to me? Especially, I've got an award winning series. You've got a movie that no-one will see. Pym won't win, nor will his little lab monkey Lang. Both their lives filled with crime, along with minions so LAME! What? A little beetle or a cockroach with smash ME to the ground? You're pretty funny, Ant-y, the OTHER Marvel black and red clown! (Eyoo!) Backing up these mean rhymes in red , blue , yellow , and white , are creatures FAR more able then the bugs YOU losers use in fights! (Giant flash of light.) (Pym, now as Yellowjacket, and Lang, as Ant-Man stand side by side. The tank is shattered and insects scurry and fly around everywhere.) '' '' (starts at 1:14) Yellowjacket: 'That's enough from the pig-faced, cast away Buzz Lightyear. '''Ant-Man: '''We mentally control the very thing that someone like you might fear! '''Yellowjacket: ' One of the founding Avengers and by far the smartest and the strongest! And ask Wasp, even she knows that my stinger is the longest! (Beat gets quiet) 'Ant-Man: '''Uhh... Hank? '''Yellowjacket: '''Yes, Lang? '''Ant-Man: '''I think that was too much info. I mean, I'm just saying But either way, I think that we'll still win, though. '''Yellowjacket: '''Yes, you're right on both accounts... sorry. - '''Ant-Man: '-now we gotta say: (beat continues) 'Both: '''Both your raps and role in Smash are more pointless than your third game ! ''(starts at 1:36) '''Olimar: Are you two seriously takling to me about a pointless enemy? I don't think you've done anything IMPORTANT in recent memory. Please I can name so many others that are smart that actually matter! And with your dysfunctional marriage, I bet Janet just makes you more sadder, than you already are. You won't get far, when all your gadgets get outshined by Stark! While this planetary Dolphin has really left his mark, on the gaming world AND bug juice on the floor! Time to hang my shoe up! Stepping to me was a bigger mistake than your OTHER metal screw-up. Pikmen: WOOO! ''WHO WON?!!!! YOU DECIDE!!!! 115-'' (flash!) whu?...RAP BATTLES!!!!... .... R'' ''R ''R R'' ''REBORN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who Won?!!! Ant-Man/Yellowjacket Captain Olimar 'Hint for next battle:' ' ''' Category:Blog posts